In The Midst Of Evil
by Dont Leave Me Falling
Summary: Van Helsing is given another assignment involving Draculas sister whom was supposed to be dead. Not only that but alliances been made. Another great evil has arisen. R&R!


So there I was alone as usual as I waited for that damn red train pull up at the station. The first years were everywhere but none of them were alone. They all had a friend or a group to be with. My mother said I'd make friends easily here. I had two. I was popular at my other school but somehow it's all turned upside down. I suppose it all started when my dad died in a crash. It killed me so much to know I'd never get to see him again. And it hurt real bad to see my mom struggle to keep her and her two kids alive. I have a little sister that's three now. She never got to meet my dad. That also hurt me. I think everyone should know both of their parents. Even if they suck. After that horrific moment I began to change...in attitude. I was depressed all the time and started hanging out with the drunks and druggies. Then I found myself getting involved with the shit. It stuck to me like glue for two years. My mom found out and sent me to some dude that helped me get off of it. Well he thought so anyway. But there are still times I ended up finding myself in that same fucking situation all over again. I lost all of my old friends. My real friends actually. My attitude got me into Slytherin and even if I fit in it perfectly...I still hate it. Bloody hell. Here comes the train of death.

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone._

"Hey Crystal." Michelle called out from a compartment on the train that only had her in it. Michelle was the only real friend I have at Hogwarts besides some guy named Gary that's also in the same year as me and Michelle. I walked into the little room followed by Draco and his dweebs.

"When are you going to stop hanging with the depressed one and start hanging out with the cool one? Me." Draco asked with his famous Malfoye grin, as he looked her over.

Michelle was a typical brunette beauty. All the guys drooled over her. Most still do. I'm considered a dirty blonde beauty but the guys never go for me because they all say I have issues. Let me just say it's because of my depression and shit. I've actually improved since I saw that guy to tell you the truth. Then I think about what dad would think and remember that he's looking down on me now. I do my best to get my old attitude back so I would know that he's smiling at me instead of frowning and shaking his head, wishing he could do something.

"Why don't you stop bothering girls you know you'll never get with." Michelle snapped.

Draco frowned but with an amused expression. He turned to me and grinned. "Fine. So become a part of her lonely sad world. You'll just end up as unpopular as she is. " And with that he left the room.

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams, when the city sleeps, I'm the only one and I walk alone._

If Gary hadn't walked in right then glaring at Draco, I would have ran out there and kicked the shit out of Draco. I could hear Draco and his dweebs laughing. I knew they were talking about me. Draco didn't know shit about my life. Nobody but Michelle and Gary anyway.

_I walk alone I walk alone. My shadows the only one that walks beside me. My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me, so I won't walk alone._

Gary smiled at me and I felt some of my anger subside. I don't know what it is about him but there was always something about him that made me feel better. If I had a choice of whether or not I would marry Orlando Bloom or Gary then it would be Gary. And that's saying a lot because Orlando Bloom is my crush. But then again so is Gary but that one is secret. Gary is that really hott punk, skater, rocker kind of guy. I don't have to worry about Michelle taking him because she's already got a boyfriend, Scott. He's another friend. But that's basically the last one. Unless if he pretends to be my friend because his girlfriends my best friend. But then there's the rest of the Slytherin girls and other girls in different parties that have a thing for Gary. Like that would ever happen. He pays more attention to me then any other girl in the school. He understands what I've been through. The same thing happened to his dad. But like two years before mine died.

"Sup?" he asked us as he plopped down on the red couch that had springs that stick up into your ass. It wasn't the most comfortable thing you could sit on.

"Draco's picked another fight with Crystal. Nothing happened this time though." Michelle explained.

"He's probably grateful for it to. Last time you kicked his ass. Why is he back all of a sudden?" Gary asked me as he shifted uncomfortably.

I looked up at him as if he was full of shit, "Because he doesn't understand me."

_I'm walking down the line that invites me somewhere in my mind, on the borderline of the edge of where I walk alone._

We were about two hours to Hogwarts and I was really feeling uncomfortable. I moved over to Gary so I could rest my head on his shoulder. I always did that and he didn't seem to care. He just sat there listening to his punk music, half asleep. I looked over at Michelle just as she looked up at me. She smiled at me with a smirk and went back to reading her book of 'Haunting Encounters'.

It's weird how life is. You think every things perfect and nothing could change but then something happens and your proven wrong in the worst possible way. But then at the same time you have people that care for you, even if the rest of the world rejects you because you seem different and they don't take the time in their lives to stop and wonder why instead of immediately thinking wrong things about you.

_Meet between the lines, what's fucked up and every things alright. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone._

ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨

Song: I stand alone

Band: Greenday

ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ Review Please!!ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨ï§ï¨


End file.
